


Oliver comforts Barry

by 47652



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry needs a hug, Hurt Barry Allen, M/M, Olivarry, Protective Oliver, Protective Oliver Queen, flarrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652
Summary: Barry gets frustrated about someone they are trying to find and Oliver helps him calm downSlight language warning
Relationships: Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 47





	Oliver comforts Barry

It had been a hard day for both of them. There was a guy who was trying to take out both of their cities. Barry and Oliver had been trying to catch the guy for a while now and they didn’t get any new leads.

Barry had been typing on the computer, and he had been using it with his super speed, so it would take less time. It had been a few days and nearly any sleep and they still had no luck finding the disappeared criminal.

“Where the fuck is that guy?” Barry hissed in frustration and slammed his fist onto the table, causing it to shake.

“No clue, seems to have disappeared.”

“Why do they always do that, Ollie?”

“No clue. I guess they don’t want to be found.”

“This is always so fucking frustrating!” Barry exclaimed.

“I agree.” Oliver replied calmly as he glanced worriedly at Barry. Barry seemed to be getting more and more frustrated as the day went on.

“This is useless!” Barry screamed.

Oliver gently took Barry’s hand, rubbing his fingers and palm with his thumb.

“Barry, you need to breathe.” He reminded the younger.

Barry took a deep breath and relaxed a little bit.

“Let’s take a little break and go back to our apartment.”

Barry hummed, not wanting to say much more.

“Let’s go. I got you”

-

Back at the apartment, Oliver took Barry in his arms and they walked over to their bed. Oliver put Barry under the covers and then he himself slipped under the blankets. Barry grabbed Oliver and they drifted off into sleep.


End file.
